He promised
by whoresontequila
Summary: The world was and evil place and now Ziva knew that... ZivaOC angst. ReWritten!
1. Chapter 1

Ping Ping Ping

Talk about annoying something had been hitting Ziva's window for the past ten minutes, but she chose to ignore it. Thinking that it was probably just the tree. She would ask her father tomorrow to have that branch cut down.

PING

_That definitely wasn't the tree _she decided pulling her knife out of her dresser drawer if she had learned anything since the year she had joined mossad it was to always have a weapon on the ready. She silently walked over to her window and smiled at the scene before her dropping her knife on the bed she opened her window.

"Ziva my love come with me.", the man who had been throwing pebbles at her window called out to her.

"Almir, what are you doing here? My father will have your head."

"Come my little jewess. I have something for you."

"But my fath-" she began to say before Almir cut her off.

"He's never been able to stop you before."

Ziva contemplated this for a moment then disappeared into her room. Anyone else would think she had turned his offer down but Almir knew her better then her own mother knew her. She was getting dressed. She came back to the window in a pair of jeans and t-shirt her long dark hair pulled up out of her eyes. She smiled at him and leaped gracefully from the window in a catlike manner. She jumped on the back of his moped.

"I will never understand how you do that. My Ziva."

"They taught me at mossad." she replied cheekily "Now go." she ordered. Almir laughed and sped off into the night. The wind swept through Ziva's hair she had to bite a yell of freedom. What could be better then a midnight ride thought the city with the man you loved? Even if technically he was the enemy. He was a hamas soldier. Sworn to take out Jews. Just as she was sworn to kill those who's life mission was to kill Jews, But her and Almir had grown up together. They had been best friends for a long as they could remember more recently lovers.

"Where are you taking me?", Ziva half yelled over the roaring of the wind in her ears.

"You're an impatient one my Ziva.", was his only reply they where silent for the remainder of the trip. Ziva so wrapped up in her surroundings, trying best to figure out where Almir was taking her. Almir on the other hand was wrapped up in the seventeen year old behind him. The way her thighs felt against his and her shampoo, he could smell it even with the wind taking the sent away from them. And her hot breath against his neck. He shivered suddenly the bike swerving momentarily. He regained control and turned down an alleyway stopping right in front of a door.

"What is this?" She asked eyeing the door suspiciously.

Almir grinned at her. "Curiosity killed the cat."

"Curiosity kept the mossad agent alive." She muttered just loud enough for him to hear it. He turned around abruptly. All playfulness from before was gone from his face he was serious now. "You know I would never do anything to hurt you right?"

"Who are you kidding Almir. It's your job to hurt me." She said looking him directly in the eye. There was a hint of sadness in her voice like she knew this wouldn't work. That they couldn't possible be together forever like they had planed.

"And yours to hurt me. But I think you know neither of us would knowingly hurt the other."

"Of course not I could never hurt you Almir.", She whispered placing a kiss on his lips. "Now show me."

"Does mossad not teach you patients?" Ziva shot him a glare and he took her hand in his leading her into the empty building. Inside she was met with a table sitting in the middle of the room two unlit candles on it along with food.

"Is this your new apartment."

"No, it's our apartment.". He smiled down at her "Marry me Ziva."

"Almir are you sure I mean we're so young!". She looked at him her eyes large with excitment

"Ziva if I'm sure about anything it's that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"What about HAMAS and Mossad?", she looked terrified.

"We will figure that out when we come to it."

Ziva nodded and bit her lip as if she was still unsure. "Okay but one condition."

He smiled at her and put both hands on her hips and pulled her toward him feathering light kissed on her lips cheeks and neck. "Anything." He said.

"Promise me you you'll never leave me Almir."

"I can't promise you that.", He said his voice was horse with emotion.

"But you must! You love me Almir do you not?", she asked suddenly worried

Almir pursed his lips "I will always love you my little bird."

"Then promise me!"

"You are as stubborn as a child but I promise never will I leave you."


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva snuck quietly through the house being careful not to step on any of the creaky spots. If she was caught out of bed at this time at night her father would immediately know what she had been doing. She knew she looked disheveled her hair askew and buttons in the wrong button holes. Not to mention that she smelled heavily of sex and she knew it. She let out a sigh of relief as she made it to her room and fell on her bed in exhaustion it was two in the morning she had three hours to get some sleep then her father would come in and wake her.

"Did you have fun?", Came the small voice of her fifteen year old sister Tali. Zia sat strait up and smiled at the younger David.

"Yes little one, but you must not tell father. Do you understand?" She asked

"Yes, what I don't understand though is why you love that hamas man." she said making a face of disgust "He is a killer of our people do _you not understand that." _

Ziva shook her head in a stubborn way that only a girl in love could do. "No Tali you know Almir he is not one of them." she paused for a moment "And besides little one the heart wants what it wants."

"I know him yes I do, but he is one of them now. He has to take their orders. Just as you have to take Mossad. You'll learn that the hard way."

Ziva scolded at her sister and turned out her lamp. Ignoring any further questions or mean spirited comments. Tali would learn one day what it meant to see past a loved one's flaws even though this was a bit more then a little flaw. But what if Almir was ordered to harm her? Would he do it? What about her parents or her siblings would he kill them if he had to? As Ziva drifted off into a restless sleep she couldn't help but think what if?

Ziva woke up the next morning with the sun shining brightly in her eyes. She got up and dressed a quickly as possible. With any luck she would make it in time to see Almir at the café he ate breakfast every morning. All the thoughts that had haunted her dreams the night before where long forgotten in the prospect of seeing Almir. Tali sent her disapproving glances as if she knew where Ziva was going. But then it was obvious why else would she be so happy the only time Tali ever saw her sister this happy was when something had anything to do with Almir you wouldn't see her without a smile. Tali was torn between being happy for the older David and telling their father what was going on. Ziva wasn't safe with him and Tali couldn't lose her sister.

"Tali don't look at me that way." Ziva ordered she kneeled in front of her sisters bed and gave her a small smile. "I am going for breakfast... you mustn't tell father do you understand?"

"You treat me as if I was a child Ziva.", She grumbled Ziva kissed her on both cheeks and hugged her tight

"That my Tali is because you are a child.", with that Ziva jumped from the window. Completely missing the pissed off glare she was receiving from her sister if Tali hated anything more then Hamas then it was being called a child.

Ziva ran through the streets of Tel Aviv streaking past people almost knocking them down while they through curses at her. She was to wrapped up in getting to Almir before he left to notice any of it. She ran through deserted alley ways and back yards before she finally reached the opening to the market. She could see Almir clearly on the other side of it. He looked so different from last night more grim, unhappy.

"Almir!! Almir!!", she yelled waving her hands to get his attention he looked up at once and looked horror struck. He shook his head forcefully holding his hand up so she would come no closer to him even though they where nearly a football field apart.

"NO! Ziva go home to your family LEAVE." he ordered in such an authoritive tone that she almost turned around... almost. Her eyes never left his as she made her way closer. Then it hit her the bulk in side his jacket. His grim expression and the horror struck look on his face when he saw her. He must have realized that she knew now because he had tears in his eyes and he was backing away from her. They now stood a little less then fifty yards apart.

"Ziva I love you. Run." he said she felt her self run forward in stead of away until a set of arms wrapped around her and hauled her off her feet. She recognized the person immediately as Ari, and she struggled against his hold that was pulling her further and further away from the one she loved. Ziva wanted so badly to die with him. She couldn't see the point in living if it meant she would have to live without Almir. Tears stung her eyes and she gave up struggling just as the blast knocked Ari off his feet. She crawled away from him the quietness after the explosion was over bearing she couldn't take it. Ziva crawled over to a building and leaned against the wall curling into a ball and rocking back in forth. Only seconds later she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and shook it off. She could feel her older brother sitting beside her and it was several minutes before either of them spoke.

"You made a grave error in judgment falling for that boy.", he said quietly .

Suddenly the rage poured out of her and she glared a Ari. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING I COULD HAVE SAVED HIM HE WOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT IF I ASKED HIM NOT TO I HATE YOU ARI I HATE YOU DO YOU HEAR ME?? I HATE YOU!!" she yelled pushing him away from her hard he stumbled a little but otherwise didn't move. He place both hands on her shoulders and shook her hard as if trying to shake some sense into her.

"Stop this right now you are acting like a child." He yelled back she looked at him intently for a moment he didn't look mad. That was the thing about Ari he rarely showed any emotion. Ziva fell against his chest and sobbed into his shoulder.

"He promised Ari he promised."

Later that night Ziva found herself back at the market or what was left of it. The death toll had been counted only hours before, 15 Jews and five Muslims four of which where children. She didn't want to believe that Almir had done this that he was even capable of killing. He was by far the most loving gentle person she had ever met, and yet he killed twenty people. She bit the side of her lip to keep from screaming. He never should have even been in hamas. He wasn't like the other men there who would rather fight with bombs and guns then work out there differences as Almir did. He was only seventeen and so full of life and love.

She trudged trough the wreckage until she reached the spot where Almir had been standing only moments before it happened. She bent down and touched the ground tears springing forth to her eyes. She could almost feel his presence.

It was in that moment that the harsh reality of the world hit her. It wasn't all love and happiness as she had previously thought. It was a dark evil place with evil people who's soul purpose in the world is to make others miserable. And it was in that realization that the new Ziva was born. No longer did she believe the child like notions that love was infallible. It was that day Ziva went from a warm hearted teenager to a seemingly emotionless assassin.

The world was an evil place and now Ziva knew that.

A/N: So watcha think? Do you like the re write better


End file.
